Hershey's Kisses
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Nijimura was frantically searching for another reason. He mentally cursed himself before he pulled the shorter teen closer to him and kissed him full on his lips. He pulled away and whispered against Kuroko's lips. "Listen to your senpai, okay? I say it's a date so it's a date, night or not."


Kuroko lied there at the gym's floor, completely smashed from their daily brutal training. It was his turn to close the gym so he decided to lay there for a few moments before heading to the locker room. It was nice lying there. The cold air from the air conditioner almost had him completely off to dreamland.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

A voice snapped him back to the land of living . He craned his head to see Nijimura's scowling face looking back at him questioningly. Kuroko released an inaudible sigh as he closed his eyes once more, hoping that Nijimura would take the hint and leave (why was he even there in the first place?).

Apparently it had the opposite desired response as Nijimura plopped down beside him. The senior rummaged through a plastic bag he had with him and took out a few candies, from what Kuroko could see. Nijimura saw him staring and offered (probed his cheek) him a Hershey's Kiss. Kuroko sighed and took the chocolate. Unwrapping the small water droplet shaped chocolate, he popped it into his mouth while laying on the floor. Nijimura did not appear to mind as he sat there silently.

The silence between them was comfortable since neither of them were talkative. Kuroko belatedly noticed that Nijimura had a bag of sweets with him. His senior never seemed to be the one to have a sweet tooth. That was more like Murasakibara. A few minutes passed and Kuroko decided that it was time for him to get up and cleaned off the dirt and dust on his body. He stood up and was about to move to the locker room when something stopped him, specifically, Nijimura, who had grabbed the hem of his shorts.

He cocked his head at the senior, silently asking what the older teen wanted. Nijimura somewhat scowled before he sighed in resignation and looked at Kuroko in the eyes.

"Would you like a Kiss?"

Kuroko's eyes flickered toward the empty plastic bag before he nodded hesitantly. He did want some of those chocolates. Nijimura signaled him to lean down and Kuroko just did that. He was not prepared for a pair of soft lips gently brushing against his own though. Nijimura had his eyes open even as they kissed, as if trying to gauge Kuroko's reaction. When Kuroko did not pull away, he smiled a bit and silently pulled away as Kuroko still bent there awkwardly.

Standing up, he walked away from there, looking satisfied and Kuroko was still in his position, a small blush on those pale cheeks.

After clearing his head with a quick shower, Kuroko closed the gym and half-heartedly walked to the gate in a slow pace. His brushed his fingers across his lips, a silent reminder that he had just been robbed off of his first kiss, by his senior, nonetheless. His blush never went away since.

"What are you doing there? Hurry up."

Kuroko snapped his head to the gate, where Nijimura was standing almost impatiently. Jogging slightly to the senior, Kuroko avoided the other's eyes and asked with a hint of shyness.

"Were you waiting for someone, senpai?"

Nijimura scowled, "You were taking too long. Come."

Nijimura grabbed his wrist and dragged the poor boy away from there. Kuroko looked at their linked hands and his heart fluttered. He opened his mouth to ask.

"A-ano, senpai, where are you taking me?"

The senior stopped. Kuroko almost panicked, wondering if he had offended him when Nijimura turned to face him, a slight blush on his scowling face as he looked away.

"It's a date, okay? So it's a surprise."

Kuroko looked at his senior, eyes unreadable but there was an undeniable blush on his cheeks too, "H-huh…but it's getting late."

Nijimura was frantically searching for another reason. He mentally cursed himself before he pulled the shorter teen closer to him and kissed him full on his lips. He pulled away and whispered against Kuroko's lips.

"Listen to your senpai, okay? I say it's a date so it's a date, night or not."

And his heart sang when Kuroko nodded, head downward and blush bright on those pale cheeks.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: How was that? Cute? I was vomiting rainbows all over while writing this. The HaiKuro one shot will be up tomorrow…probably. I'm bad with commitment. And Sei, if you're reading this, you're late. Bah, I think you could beta-proof it later.

**Edited**: 8.3.13 © LenXKagamine12234 Somebody give her a medal, plz.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
